A Pack Left Behind
by Ryft Darkpaw
Summary: A rogue pack of four young wolves has made their home in Freeze City. They manage to stay out of the gangs of the city by beating them off, but they are growing restless of having to scavenge for their food. Paradise awaits for those who look for it...


**Here it is...my first Wolf's Rain FanFic. After finishing the two mangas and watching the series, i was enthralled by the story and felt inspired. Be warned, this has OC's as the main characters, and parts from both the series and the books are used...i haven't figured out an ending yet though, so that's going to be tough. Hope you like what i have created, and if you have anyquestions about the names, or anything at all, leave a review or PM me. Enjoy! R&R! **

**Introductions**

A gunshot sliced through the night, echoing down the empty streets of the city. Out of the thousands of creatures in the city, only four awoke from their peaceful slumber. Four heads rose up from the ground, each looking in the same direction: the direction that the gunshot came from. The sound sent shivers down each of their spines and they huddled closer together to comfort each other from the horrid ideas of what might have been the victim of the shot.

They were a rogue pack, having been orphaned by their parents' deaths during one of the Nobles' wolf hunting parties. Three of them were siblings, two actually being twins, and the fourth was their friend since being little pups. The oldest of the four, a wolf with dark brown fur over his body with a bit of lighter tan around his chest and muzzle and a scar tracing through the fur behind his ear, was named Kage. His younger brother and sister, being born at the same time, were twins. The boy, Kuro, had dark brown fur as well, but it was darker than his older brother's and it was a solid color over his whole body. The girl, Kira, had black fur with milky white fur on her chest and belly. Finally, their friend was another girl, being older than the twins but still just a bit younger than Kage. She was Rika, and had tan fur over her frame, and patches of off-white around her chest and muzzle.

Kage turned his head back to the younger ones, moving his body closer to all three of them. "It's okay, it wasn't anywhere near here. Probably on the other side of the city. You three should rest; you've been up for days." He moved his icy blue eyes to Rika, his hard stare softening at her calm expression.

She laid her head down on the ground at his feet but shifted her emerald gaze up to meet his. "You need sleep too Kage. You've been awake longer than any of us. We're safe here, just sleep with us." Kage smiled and laid his body down on the ground with them, laying his head over Rika's before feeling the sweet embrace of slumber take him.

Blaring sirens woke the wolves from their sleep. It seemed as though the authorities were after yet another gang.

Kage lifted his nose to the air, testing it for any hint of food nearby. He lowered his head again with a huff. "No luck," he growled.

Kuro looked over at him with a mournful expression. "No food today either?"

Kage gave a sigh and shook his head. "Sorry Kuro, I can't smell any right now. We'll see if we can't find any today, if we don't run into any more gangs."

The black furred Kira shuddered in remembrance of some of the awful people who made up the gangs of Freeze City. Rika smiled at the young wolf. "Don't worry, Kira. Kage and I will protect you if we meet any of them again." This calmed Kira down enough to make her at least smile.

Kage stood up and walked to the door, assuming his disguise as a human for the sake of safety. He stood around six feet tall and had a tousled head of brown hair. His icy sapphire eyes gave accent to his sleek facial features, complimented by the dark blue button down shirt that he wore. His pants were shaded tan and he wore black combat boots on his feet.

Rika joined him at the door, taking her own disguised appearance as well. Standing just shorter than Kage, her hair was a lighter brown than Kage's and her outfit much simpler. She wore a low cut, forest green top with a black skirt, finished by a pair of black and green sneakers.

Kira and Kuro stood from their resting places beside each other and took on the proper appearance for the city. Kira had long, raven black hair that fell about her shoulders, framing her fair features and her hazel eyes. She wore a plain black, long-sleeve shirt and blue jeans, as well as brown sneakers. Kuro, like his twin, had hazel eyes, but his hair was a dark brown, like that of his fur as a wolf, and it curled about his face. His long-sleeve shirt was gray and he wore black pants complimented by plain black sneakers. They were both the same height and were just a bit shorter than Rika.

The four of them strode out the door, moving quickly to a rooftop route rather than stay on the streets. Kage kept sniffing at the air, searching for the scent of any kind of food. Something wafted past his nose and he slid to a stop. "I think I found something." He turns and drops down to the streets. "Smells good…"

Kuro landed in a crouch beside him and grins. "Smells like…meat…sausages, I'm guessing."

They moved silently down the street until they came across a small vendor selling all different kinds of food. But the hot meats drew the attention of the disguised wolves more than anything. Sausage links were cooking on an open grill and the aroma was enticing to them. All four calmly walked past, as if nothing was amiss, but as they passed, each snatched a sausage from the stand.

They turned a corner and relaxed on a set of steps, enjoying their food. Kira was the first one finished and she leaned back against Kuro's legs. "Mmmm that was tasty."

Her twin stuffed the rest of his in his mouth and nodded. "It sure was. We should remember this place, it's really good."

After the four finished and spent a few minutes simply relaxing, Kage stood to his feet, stretching his arms out over his head. "Ah, that was a treat, but now we gotta find something to do for the rest of the day." He looked around at the others on the steps with a small smile. "Any suggestions?"

Kuro's eyes flashed, always looking for an excuse for some action. "We could always raid the Nobles again. They never knew what hit them the last time." Kira giggled. Being so much like her brother, she nodded her agreement. Kage looked to Rika, who merely shrugged.

"I don't see why not, there's supposed to be a supply train moving just outside the dome later this afternoon. We could hit the train and be back by nightfall. What do you say?" Rika swung her emerald eyes back to Kage.

He gave a light chuckle at their adventurous spirits. "Sure, those Nobles don't ever know what's going on anyway. Let's go!" They all stood and jumped back up to the rooftops, running across them to the edge of the city.

Kira's sharp eyes made out the supply train moving in the distance just before reaching the edge and Kuro grew a bloodthirsty smile as they approached their target. They stopped on the roof of the farthest building and Kage crouched down on the ledge, turning to Rika. "So what's this train carrying? It looks like it's got a heavier guard than any others. Must be important."

Rika shrugged, slipping out a knife from a sheath on the small of her back. "I heard something about a flower."

Kuro lifted his nose up and gave the air a tentative sniff. "Come to think of it, I do smell flowers…but it's faint, far off."

Kage grinned. "Well, now I'm curious. Let's check it out!" They dropped to the ground and took off across the rugged terrain towards the supply train and its guard.

As they ran, Kuro lifted his nose again and his eyes began to shine. "That scent is getting stronger. It smells so…nice."

Kage noticed the scent of flowers hanging in the air as they approached as well, and it soothed his racing mind. _We have to do this. I feel something…drawing me to that train…strange._ He shook his head to clear his thoughts and focused his attention on a vehicle escorting the large transport. As he ran silently forward, he noticed Rika already leaping over the train to deal with the troops on that side, followed closely by Kuro. Kage glanced to his other side and signaled Kira to follow him as he approached the first vehicle. Both leapt into the air, Kage landing first on the open air military vehicle and lashing out with a lightning fast swing, slicing open the passenger's throat before the man even noticed the disguised wolf. Kira landed just beside Kage and likewise dispatches another soldier in the back seat. Kira then launched from her perch and zipped past the other man in the back, clipping him with a strong kick and snapping his neck. Kage also leapt from his perch and landed on the driver's side, quickly bringing his foot smashing into the man's face. The car was sent careening out of control as Kage backflipped off of the out of control vehicle.

Kage moved to the train and propelled himself to the side of the transport, swiftly placing his back against the side and grabbing onto it with one hand. He brought his other hand down against the lock of the door and then moved it to a handhold on the outside, using his arms to swing himself sideways through the gap and into the train car. His feet hit against the inside wall and he brought the rest of his body around, catching a glimpse of a few automated defense units situated around three larger objects. Two of the larger things looked vaguely similar to the defense units, but were more advanced, and heavily armored. But the third caused his blood to freeze. It was a maiden, suspended in an orb filled with a strange liquid. Kira joined him and she had a similar reaction to the maiden.

They were jolted from their trance as the other side's door slid open and Kuro and Rika slipped in. The too, froze at the spectacle within, until the automated defense units came online and targeted the four wolves. Kage leapt into action as the first one swung its sights over Rika, twirling through the air and smashing a fist through its chest plate to rip out its circuits. The unit shut down and Kuro leapt to another that had just targeted Kira. He brought his hand across the units arm and cut halfway through it, following up with a strong roundhouse kick to break the part off. Kira jumped forward towards the same unit and performing a brutal uppercut to the machine and snapping the optical sensor housings up before flipping around in midair to bring her heel down upon the metal casing, crushing it.

Rika crippled the final small automated defense unit with a thrust of her knife to the neck joint and the four stood before the behemoths that had yet to be activated. Kage slowly approached the maiden trapped within the sphere, the smell of flowers growing ever stronger. Kuro was right behind him, the scent heavy in the air and enticing the wolves to move forward.

Kage reached the sphere and placed a hand against the glass, a shiver running down his spine. Rika reaches his side and loops her arms around his, her expression one of awe. "This scent…its that of a lunar flower. Could she possibly be…a flower maiden?"

Kira stepped forward, confusion radiating from the young wolf. "You mean…she's a flower…and a maiden?"

Rika nodded, her expression still a mix of awe and joy. "My mother use to tell me stories about paradise…and I remember her mentioning a lunar flower maiden. It all makes sense now."

Kuro smiled softly at the girl within the sphere. "Paradise…" As he reached out a hand to touch the glass as well, a mechanical whirring sounded from both sides of the four and they leapt backwards. Their movement was just in time, for a large mechanical arm crashed to the floor where they had been standing seconds before. The two humongous defense units locked their sights on the four wolves and stepped in front of the maiden's sphere, blocking the wolves' view of her.

Kage leapt forward again as soon as he landed, alighting upon the machine's arm and running up it to the thing's optical sensor housings. After failing to even scratch the metal, he jumped back to the ground, mumbling under his breath, "Damn nobles and their machines…" He turned quickly to the door and motioned the other three to follow him. "Let's get out of here. We don't want to mess with those things." After a collective dejected sigh, they followed Kage and departed from the train, leaving the flower maiden behind. As they ran back to the city, Kage risked one glance back over his shoulder at the train. _Paradise...we will return for you, flower maiden. We will go with you to paradise._

**There you have it, first chapter up. might put up a prequel, telling how the four came to Freeze City, but i don't know yet. Until the next chap, i'm going back to fucking studying....**

**Laters!  
**


End file.
